Lutwidge Manhunt Documents
First Coded Message to Pawns In January, 2010, Orrin Oscar Lutwidge sent a coded message to all of his allies in the International Order of the Pawns. Each member was sent a pawn chess piece labeled with a chess position and a letter in Lutwidgian Cypher. With the chess piece came a piece of paper labeled with a roman numeral at the top (I-VI), and below it a coded message consisting of a list of chess positions. The cypher letters on the pawns each corresponded to the chess position they were labeled with, so every letter in the alphabet could be represented by a chess position. Below is the translated alphabet and transcripts of each coded message next to their decoding. Chess positions that are not part of the code alphabet are spaces between words. I. II. III. IV. V. VI. Messages from Green Pawn On January 16th, 2010, the Green Pawn contacted another pawn in New York City with a Rebus puzzle message. The second pawn was then given a coded message from Lutwidge. The Rebus Puzzle Lutwidge's Message Letter From Crystal Pawn Note: The text in yellow is from the original document before it was obscured. TO: An Ally of the Order FROM: The CRYSTAL PAWN Re: The Red Queen's Return Are you a friend of ORRIN O. LUTWIDGE? If you would help him find TRUE RAPTURE, the Order has a mission for you. The RED PAWN (alias JEREMIAH LYNCH) is on the move. We have information that he will be arriving at 30TH STREET STATION at approximately 3:30 PM on Sunday, January 17. The Silver Pawn will help you intercept Lynch. Do nothing before you contact the Silver Pawn. Look for him under the wings of the angel. (You may know it as the Pennsylvania Railroad World War II Memorial.) You will know the SILVER PAWN by the BADGE on his lapel bearing the logo of the I.O.O.P. Give him the passphrase: ::"I UNDERSTAND YOU'RE A FRIEND OF CRYSTAL." Assist him in his duties - then share whatever information you discover with the other Pawns through any forum available. Do you accept this duty? Lynch's Dropped Dossier A dossier dropped by Lynch contained various documents with letters cut out. Forged Letter of Introduction Flower Advertisement Card Wanted Poster WANTED NEW YORK DEPT. OF POLICE WANTED FOR MURDER Orrin OSCAR LUTWIDGE ALIASES Rod Killian Quain, Ogdred O. Lewis, Orson Orville Liddell, Red Quain, "Red Queen" DESCRIPTION CAUTION ORRIN LUTWIDGE IS WANTED ON MURDER AND UNLAWFUL FLIGHT. CHARGES STEM FROM AN UNLAWFUL ESCAPE FROM A SECURE WARD AT TOLLEVUE MENTAL HOSPITAL RESULTING IN THE MURDER OF AN ORDERLY. Lutwidge was put under care of the state for criminally insane behavior. The Public is warned that he is highly intelligent but extremely delusional. He should be considered armed and extremely dangerous. Former associates of Lutwidge are advised that he may be seeking assistance. Do not approach. For your own protection, please contact Detective Benjamin Stango immediately if your receive any communication from Lutwidge. POSSIBLE WHEREABOUTS SUSPECT IS BELIEVED TO HAVE PROPERTIES & CONTACTS IN THE FOLLOWING AREAS: NEW YORK CITY, CHICAGO, PHILADELPHIA, MIAMI, SEATTLE, SAN FRANCISCO, PARTS OF EUROPE AND AUSTRALIA. PLEASE CONTACT WITH ANY INFORMATION: Newspaper Clipping (Copy of the New York Orb story about Lutwidge's breakout.) Notes on the Manila Folder (A note card with a pawn symbol and the letters "J. I. L.") 3 copies -'' :''leave in different cities-'' :''so O.O.L. knows that :RED PAWN'S WATCHING. Incomplete Cutout Message :Lutwidge - I''' k NOW you BR ough t Some thin g SPECIAL BACK FrOM '''RA PTURE Tell M E WHERE to FiND the Sec ret OR you will BE the next TO DiE :::::::::a friend Puzzles from the Alabaster Pawn (Each section is labeled with the country name watermarked on the puzzle.) Deutschland A is 0, they all sum to 23. B is 800, each pair is symmetric about 500. C is 182, the principle being that the numbers are multiplied by odd numbers increasing in two (7, 9, 11, 13). D is 81, each number is divided by 2 and then squared. E is 68, each number is multiplied by 4. Phone number 0800-182-8168 Konink mjk der Nederlanden A = 0 B = 8 C = 0 D = 0 E = 0 F = 2 G = 2 H = 9 I = 2 J = 4 K = 1 Phone number 0800-022-9241 Australia A=800 B=244 C=846 Phone number 0800-244-846 United Kingdom Meeting the Blue Pawn Telegram Puzzle (To solve this puzzle each letter must be assigned a number by following the clues given for each. Highlight the white boxes to see the answers.) {N}+(T-M+J)\right)^2=E-(U\times{P}\times{O}\times{W}\times{H^3})-R+B\times{D}\times{I} }} Answer: {1001}+(22-8+3)\right)^2=802701-(9\times{10}\times{2}\times{13}\times{7^3})-42+3\times{7}\times{6} }} 1764\Leftrightarrow{1764} Audio Diary Transcript Category:There's Something in the Sea Category:Pages with written transcripts